The Gods' Revenge
by Green Falcon913
Summary: Percy Jackson goes on a date with Annabeth, all is well until Percy has a seizure. Will House figure out the medical mystery, before it is to late? Read to find out. This is my first story so please, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Foamy waves crashed the shoreline as one Dr. Gregory House tried to make sense of his surroundings. He felt the gusts of wind as they blew his salt and pepper hair in disarray. His unshaven chin felt the brute force of the ocean. Then a loud booming voice, which seemed to come from the sea itself, cried out "Save my son."

"What?" said House, perplexed by the demand.

"Save my son." the storm repeated just, as what seemed to be pearl white horses, leaped out of the crested waves. Then with one finial "BOOM!" it all went black.

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

I was late again. That's what sorta sucked about ADHD, you think you've got plenty of time, you get distracted, forget what you were waiting for then, POOF. Your 20 minutes late.

'Come on mom.' I thought. I was so sick of being 15 and having my mom drive me everywhere. Yes, I do love my mom a lot. But she had almost as bad of a sense of time as I did. I couldn't wait to be 16 and get my driver's license.

Then I remembered with a chill why I didn't want to be 16, there was a prophecy made before I was born, Apparently when I turned 16 I would be destined to either save or destroy the gods. So, I guess I can wait a little longer before I turn 16.

Ok, if you're a regular mortal you should be confused right about now. Why am I calling you a mortal? What do I mean when I say "gods"? And who believes prophesies? I'll make a long story (more like 4 average sized stories) short.

The Greek gods are real and they have children with mortals. My dad is Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea. This comes with some cool perks: breathing underwater, talking with horses, and a bunch of other stuff. Along with Greek gods, Greek monsters are also alive. We demigods (a name for half-god half-mortal combos) often have to duel them to the death. Real pleasant. And the worst part, when demigods die we're gone for good, but when monsters die, they just go away for a while then come back.

Also about that prophesy, I don't know too much about it but what I do know is that when a demigod with the parents of either Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades turns 16 they will have to make a decision that will either save or destroy the gods forever. So to sum it up, my life could be better.

"Come on Mom" I called to her.

"One second Percy, I know you don't want to be late to your date with Annabeth."

"Mom! It's not a date! It's just a friendly meeting at the nearby beach" Why didn't mom understand, Annabeth and I were just friends… Right?

**Annabeth's POV**

Hair? Check. Dress? Check. Makeup? Check. Nail polish? Chee- Wait! No, I forgot that! Come on! If I really wanted to impress Percy I had to give it my all.

Who am I kidding? That dunce _still _didn't realize I'd been crushing on him for a year now. I didn't have time to do my nails, but it's not like that would affect what he thought of me, a little helpless girl who didn't stand a chance.

'Where is Percy anyway?' I thought, he was running kinda late. But just as I thought that, he arrived. His jet-black hair blew in the breeze, those piercing green eyes looking at me and only me, and that- stop. Remember this is just a friendly meeting at a nearby beach, nothing romantic at all.

"Wow, Annabeth. You look really good! Is that a new dress?" Percy said to greet me.

"Gee this old thing? Just pulled it out of my closet this morning" Why did I just say that? I bought the dress yesterday. Curse Aphrodite and her stupid ideas about love. It really gets to you. Not that I love Percy or anything. Do I? Well no, uh…

"So, want to go to the beach?" Percy asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sure" I replied. We walked to the beach. We walked, we talked, we joked around, it was great. But I got the felling that Percy wasn't telling me something, something big.

"Hey, let's stop her and have lunch." Percy said. He seemed distracted and agitated.

"Ok" I said sure that something was up, but I decided to play along.

**Percy's POV**

Why did she have to show up? I was having so much fun with Annabeth. No matter. I just hoped that Annabeth didn't see her. They normally didn't get along. I should explain.

There was this girl, Rachael, and she was really nice but a little strange. We hung out a lot but I got the feeling that Annabeth didn't like her, at all.

What was she even doing here? The last time that she unexpectedly showed up was when I was I got attacked by demon cheerleaders (Long story). Annabeth and I slipped into the nearest restaurant. I tried to look very engrossed in my menu so Rachael wouldn't notice me, but she came running over just as my food came.

"Rachael what a nice surprise." I said

"Yeah, whatever." Annabeth murmured.

"Percy your in grave danger" Rachael said so focused on me she barely noticed Annabeth.

"Ok," I said starting on my food "what's up?"

"Well," she started, but I didn't hear the rest. The room went black and I collapsed.

**Annabeth's POV**

I froze. Percy was having a seizure and I couldn't think straight. I had no idea what to do.. Thank the gods that Rachael was there (I didn't ever think that I would her my self say that. what has this world come to?)

"What are you all standing around for? Do something! Call 911!" She screamed at the startled faces of the customers.

I looked at Percy and it almost seemed like he was saying "Annabeth you're such a coward. You're such a failure." I felt like crying.


	2. Chapter 2

House's POV

I woke up and the sheer pain of my leg almost made him pass out. Without Vicodin I was barely surviving. As I massaged my leg vigorously, along came Cuddy: Dean of Medicine, my boss and the best part, my girlfriend.

"Fifteen-year-old ADHD, dyslexic, Caucasian boy started seizing." She said.

"And a good morning to you too." I replied with as much sarcasm as I could. "Sounds boring to me." I said wondering why she chose this case.

"It would be" Cuddy replied, "Except his blood isn't normal."

"Still boring!" I replied I know it sounds whiny but I couldn't stand the thought of sitting through a case solved in five minutes flat. My leg hurt thinking of it.

"By 'not normal' I mean the other doctors couldn't figure out what half of his blood is. Is that boring to you?" She dropped the case file on my desk knowing she had me hooked, and was about to leave when she turned around and added, "Oh and one more thing, I have given you a temporary female replacement until you hire someone to replace 'Thirteen'. You can't fire her and if I hear _anything_ about you torturing her then you'd better be sorry you were born."

"Bye then!" I said, already thinking of ways I could torture the new replacement without her reporting it to Cuddy. It made me happy just thinking of it. I turned away from my desk to face my diagnostic team and I was stupefied. There were the three bozo doctors I was used to pushing around and there was also a blonde teenager 14 maybe 15. Was she the replacement that Cuddy got me? I turned around and ran after her, well, as best as you can with a limp.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" I practically yelled at Cuddy.

"Of what?" Cuddy said in mock surprise. "Oh, your replacement, think of it as punishment for not having a doctor yet."

"Come on," I whined, "They were unqualified, but at least they went to med school."

"She did go to medical school," Cuddy said to my astonishment. " She is a genius and has a degree, think of her as in intern if you are so focused on her age. Honestly I thought that was the last thing you would notice."

"What?" I said. "Well if this patient dies and the parents threaten to sue, then it is entirely your fault." With that I stormed off.

When I walked in: the teenager and Chase were deep in discussion, Foreman looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, and Taub looked suspicious. 'Interesting,' I thought 'I could work with this…'

Forman's POV

"Fifteen-year-old ADHD, dyslexic, Caucasian boy seizes, go!" My boss House said as his usual greeting. So far the morning had been pretty normal except for the new girl. I assumed she was House's idea of a joke but she seemed way to young for him. And she definitely wasn't lost. When I asked her if she was, she just scowled and told me to GET lost.

"Percy does a lot of physical activities, it could be linked to head trauma. An MRI will reveal if something like that happened and just to be sure we should do an epilepsy test to see if he has epilepsy or something like that. . " The blond teenager said "And by the way my name is Annabeth Chase and-" I cut her off.

"Seizures can be caused by any number of things, ruling one out won't make it any easier" I said in a bored tone of voice.

"We can at least rule out the most likely one." Annabeth said.

"What will we do if it isn't it?"

"Well I assume that you have a brain of your own and can figure out what to do next. Another thing to test for is infection unless that is too difficult for you. Also if there are no more seizures it could have been just a one-time thing."

The doctors looked to House.

"You heard the lady, move!" House said. The second that the team left the room I went to treat other, more interesting patients that really needed my help; Taub followed me; that left Annabeth and Chase to do the medicine.

"Hey wait up!" Taub called after me.

Annabeth's POV

As the Australian and I entered to room I was shocked to see none other than Rachael Dare sitting by Percy's bedside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in astonishment.

"I wanted to make sure that Percy was ok while you played doctor." Rachael responded smugly.

"I am not playing doctor I have a Medical Degree." I said quickly. Percy looked shocked.

"Annabeth you never said that you had a Medical Degree." Percy said, astonished.

"I'm sorry, but this catching up will have to wait until after the MRI." Dr. Chase said. When they started to leave Rachael tried to follow but I turned around and cut her off saying,

"I'm sorry this is only for patients and their doctors. So you can't come and fawn over Percy like a lost puppy."

"Well if it's just patients and their doctors then Annabeth you should wait with me."

"Whatever, lets get that MRI." I muttered. As we wheeled Percy to the MRI room I tried to talk to him but he seemed tired from all of what was going on today and he almost fell asleep. When the finally got there they put him in and waited for the results.

Chase's POV

While waiting for the results the teenager turned to me. "Why does Forman hate me so much? I mean yes I am kinda young to be doing this, but still it doesn't make a lot of sense." She let out a sigh of frustration. "All I wanted to do was help and now I feel like I just screwed everything."

I was about to say something to cheer Annabeth up when she started off again. "And why did _she_ have to be there? Percy and I are getting along fine and that freaky redhead decides to show up. Gods, what does he see in her?"

I tried again to interject only to be cut off again. I tried to remember if 'Thirteen' was this chatty. I started to wish that I'd gone with Forman and Taub. "What does she have that I don't have, hrmm? In fact I am soooo much better than her in so many ways like…"

"I think the MRI's done." I said relieved to finally get a word in, and stop Annabeth from talking my ear off.

As we pulled Percy out of the MRI Annabeth noticed something strange. "Is it just me or does Percy breathing seem to be quicker and shallower than it was before?"

Percy was just able to gasp out "I can't breathe" before collapsing into the bed.


End file.
